


Lucifer's Bargain

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [1]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Multi, Rimming, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Upon completing countless trials created by the Red Goddess, Nimrod arrives within her cathedral. However, he encounters the true ruler of Hell who has a proposition for him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a very significant spoiler towards the end of the fourth chapter of the game Agony. Yet it also bears a significant similarity to the Baphomet Ending. There will also be spoilers of XCOM: Enemy Unknown/Enemy Within later in the story!

As I walk towards the hallways of the Cathedral, I found no signs of the Red Goddess, nor the succubi she referred to as her priestesses. Besides the demon Baphomet the only other being within this chamber was a man with four horns on his head and long, black hair. “We finally meet at last, Nimrod” the man spoke out to me. “You may not remember me, but I am the Dark Lord you’ve made a pact with for power, not the Red Goddess who claims to own your soul.”  
“I was the one who emboldened you to have your kingdom construct the tower that would reach Heaven itself.”  
“I was the one who encouraged you to rebel against God as I did.”  
“The other souls call me names such as Satan, the serpent, or the devil. But since you have made it this far, you may call me…” the man faces me allowing his bright crimson eyes to stare right back at mine “Lucifer”. After his fall, it appears that he hasn’t lost the beauty he had when he was a servant in Heaven. But the loss of his wings and the growth of his horns shows his fallen status. He slowly walks towards my host and places his clawed and blackened hands on my shoulders. “I can’t promise to bring you back to the realm of the living,” sayeth the dark lord before taking his hands off my shoulders. “But unlike the Red Goddess, I can restore your memories and original body and make you the general of my endless horde.” He extends his hand out to me, “What do you say, Nimrod?” I have survived the countless trials of the Red Goddess to reach this place, yet my memory is still within my grasp. Lucifer was the one who made me the deal that got me into this Hell. Yet now, he and I are more alike now than when I was alive. If he can restore my memories and my original body; and grant me command of an army beyond my wildest dreams, then how could I refuse this tempting offer now that I’m eternally imprisoned in his domain. I inhesitantly shake his black hand and nod my head in acceptance of his offer. “A wise decision,” Lucifer told me after he releases his grip on my hand. "I'll be sure to give that whore my regards when she returns to this place."  
“But first… Baphomet!” Lucifer calls upon the beast “Your command, my Dark Lord?” Baphomet inquires his next order. “Hold him.” The demon approaches me from behind and grasps all four of my limbs. I was horrified by the beast’s grasp, but nothing was more terrifying than when Lucifer summons a sheathed sword from the shadows present within these chambers. “I must draw out your soul from this unwelcome vessel,” He tells me as he swiftly draws the pitch-black blade from its scabbard "before I can fulfill my end of the bargain." He swiftly cuts off my legs followed by my right arm. I screamed in extreme pain and agony as his sharpened blade tears through my exposed flesh. “Relax Nimrod,” he tells me as he places the tip of his blade over my lips “this part of your initiation will be over soon.” Lucifer then positions his blade towards my neck and slices my head clean off my body. Baphomet then drops the corpse of my former host as the Dark Lord sheathes the blade as both the sword and its scabbard fade to shadow and my soul floats out of the ravaged body. “Leave us.” The beast flies away in compliance with his, no… our Dark Lord’s command. Lucifer then summons a skeleton that develops internal organs followed by the muscles, skin and hair that I once had before my death and fall to Hell. I could recognize the chest length beard I once possessed, but the hair on this vessel has become hip-length rather than shoulder-length. “This empty vessel is all yours,” he told me as he presented an empty body that has no soul inside. “Take it and awaken as yourself again.”

Feeling a sense of familiarity with the vessel he created for me, I possessed it and finally gasped for air in my original body for the first time since my death and fall. I ended up falling to the floor of the Cathedral as I struggled to move my limbs and breathe the hellish air. "Aw, having difficulty moving around in a newly created body?" Lucifer asked me as he casts the shadows surrounding his body aside. Revealing a naked masculine physique accompanied by aroused genitalia as he clutches my hips and lifting my body . "Allow me to hasten your... rehabilitation" he told me as his blackened forked tongue began to violate my rectum. I could do nothing but moan in ecstasy as his tongue moved inside me. "Try not to hold back," my Dark Lord said to me after he removes his tongue and prepares to insert his penis in its place, "that Red Whore isn't around to interfere." He pushes himself inside of me causing me to gasp loudly and then thrusts himself in and out of me, preventing any sounds but loud moans from emerging from my vocal cords. "Lucifer..." the Red Goddess's voice echoes through out the cathedral as Lucifer hastens his penetrations and facially expresses his annoyance with Her. "I'd never suspect that you would get Nimrod to turn his back on me again and turn to you for power." Lucifer eventually pulls out as the Red Goddess flies into her cathedral through the nearest window. However, he halts her aerial approach by grabbing her by her neck. "You seem to have forgotten that I was the one who established this land" Lucifer responded to the Red Goddess. "I also know that you were the one who tried to use this soul to open the boundaries between Hell and the living world." He releases his grasp on the Red Goddess. "While you were herding Nimrod towards the beast, I was plotting a more subtle solution" he said as he caresses the face of the Red Goddess. "One that you would be the most interested in." "Because I know that you need the blood of the faithful to fill your chalice," he whispers into her ear. "What do you have in mind?" the Red Goddess was intrigued about what Lucifer had in store. "Not here, come with me and I will show you." Lucifer answered her as he took my hand and flew through a portal on the right side of the sanctum with the Red Goddess following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon completing the trek through the portal that closed behind us, I open my eyes to witness an immense army of Fallen Angels that are still loyal to our Dark Lord. Knowing who we had brought with us to His hideout, the angels pointed their weapons towards the Red Goddess. Their suspicion began to irk their leader. "Stand down my brothers and sisters!" He proclaimed to his soldiers. "This whore is with me for the moment." The angels hesitate before they lower their weapons and open a passage to what appears to be a glowing sphere.  One of the Angels walks towards us and kneels before our Lord "My Lord, Kyro Marx wishes to have an audience with you" the angel that appears to be one of His generals reported, "He is waiting for you in the sanctum ahead." "Very well," our Dark Lord accepts His general's report "Prepare the hordes. I will provide details of our next move momentarily." "As you wish, my Lord" the General begins to rally the Fallen Angels as our Dark Lord and the Red Goddess proceed towards the sanctum with me in tow. Once we set foot on his sanctum we are greeted by a human who is wearing clothing that is far more advanced than the garbs of worn by my people when I was King of Babylon. The man bows before our Dark Lord with his right arm across his chest and his left hand touching the sanctum grounds.

"You requested an audience with me Marx?" our Dark Lord asked the human far removed from my time. "The human organization known as XCOM have proven to be too much for us to combat," Marx provided an explanation that did not answer His question "but the forces of both Man and Ethereal have grown weakened after the Ethereal's temple ship was destroyed and their leader killed. So I, the leader of EXALT, come before you with a proposition." "Name your proposal human," our Dark Lord ordered the man who declared himself as a leader of a group called EXALT. "Our organization requests that you invade Earth while both sides are vulnerable," Marx named his proposition to our Dark Lord. "And what do I receive for this bold demand?" He questions the man's request. "EXALT's loyalty, service," the man lists his offer as several other men and women clad in the same attire as their leader emerge through a portal carrying a multitude of crates with them. "and access to the entirety of our arsenal." As the leader completes his proposal, his followers present to our Dark Lord foreign technology from his time and era. "We can even train your armies in the use of our weapons and armor as well as explain to them what they are and their capabilities." The Red Goddess's curiosity peaked as she began to peruse the contents of their crates. "With these new tools, the Earth will soon flow with the blood of the faithful," the Red Goddess smiled as she complemented the foreign contraptions "Although my chalice will fill up more slowly than having Nimrod break the indestructible boundaries between both worlds using the Beast." "Very well," our Dark Lord responded "We will use your portals to launch the invasion of Earth." "Rise Marx, and have your men begin training my horde and my bride's priests and priestesses." the human stands up before our Dark Lord "Without delay, my Dark Lord." Marx bows before our Lord before his followers begin giving away the contraptions to myself and the Fallen Angels. Meanwhile the Dark Lord's attention is focused on both the Red Goddess and myself "Nimrod, you will lead the initial wave once my horde's training is complete," He tells me my role in the incoming invasion. "Now go join the others in their training, I wish to be alone with your Goddess." I give my Dark Lord a solemn bow before I follow what appears to be EXALTs trainers away from my Dark Lord's presence.


End file.
